


Just One Look

by TanukiMara



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanukiMara/pseuds/TanukiMara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one look is all it takes, and Bilbo Baggins forgets why he ever broke up with Thorin Oakenshield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Look

Bilbo Baggins was a creature of habit.

 

He worked six days a week at his bookshop, and lived above it in a flat. On the seventh day he left the store to his young nephew Frodo and his employee Ori and spent the day relaxing over a cup of tea and working on his latest book.

 

Bilbo liked his routine. His bookshop had a small coffee shop inbuilt and Bilbo didn't mind if people would sit and read through potential purchases while they drank their coffee. He had his regulars, and the occasional fresh face. It was all in all, a beautiful existence.

 

Until the day he made his way downstairs, only to freeze at the voice that floated back up the stairs.

 

"-been a few years, but if I know your uncle, and I do-"

 

Bilbo was unashamed to say he raced back upstairs faster than he's ever moved before. He slid to a heap on the top landing, his heart thrumming in his chest.

 

There was no way.

 

No way after three years Thorin Oakenshield would waltz back into his shop and start talking to his nephew.

 

Bilbo took a great steadying breath and crept carefully down the stairs. He stopped lightly on the bottom floor and peeked around the corner, looking for the tall man.

 

The cafe was deserted.

 

Cursing, Bilbo shot back up the stairs, dashed through the living room to the second staircase at the back. He paused by the mirror on the wall and checked his reflection.

 

Thorin Oakenshield. He and Bilbo had met in college and began a whirlwind romance. Bilbo had been studying literature while Thorin was in politics. Still, Bilbo had been drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

 

And what a flame he was.

 

Thorin set every nerve of Bilbo's on fire. They had hated each other at first, but had been unable to stay away. Vicious insults had turned into a particularly heated drunken fight, Bilbo had taken a swing that Thorin had caught, and then Bilbo had found himself pulled into strong arms, a mouth hungrily descending on his. Bilbo had reacted instantly, pulling Thorin closer and losing himself in the warmth of his mouth.

 

The next morning he had woken in Thorin's dorm room, caught in an iron grip. When he had tried to slip from the bed Thorin had simply dragged him back in, kissing him heatedly, which had led to... other things. After that, Thorin had looked Bilbo in the eye and simply said that even though Bilbo hated him Thorin wasn't going to let him go.

 

Thus had begun their bumpy and wild relationship.

 

All through college they were on and off. Bilbo was the first to break it off, sick of Thorin's extreme jealousy and possessiveness. After three days of moping he had thrown himself back into Thorin's arms, having missed him too much.

 

The next split was on Thorin's end. Thorin had been stressed with his work, with his finals, and had told Bilbo he hadn't the time for him. Bilbo had told Thorin where to stick it, and Thorin had told him to shove off.

 

A week later Thorin was a mess, had to re-sit two of his finals and was begging Bilbo for forgiveness.

 

And so it went. All through college and five years after. The final straw came when Thorin told Bilbo that if he was to rise as a politician he couldn't make their relationship public. Bilbo had told him that he wouldn't be a dirty little secret, and it was either him or politics.

 

Thorin had chosen politics.

 

Bilbo had left and never looked back. His heart ached every day for Thorin, but he ignored it. He moved away, he set up his little bookshop and he wrote his first book. When it was published he was able to relax, the small income enough to keep him comfortable. But he never got over Thorin.

 

 And here Thorin was. Inside Bag End Bookshop.

 

Bilbo hated that he was already falling apart, just from the sound of Thorin's voice. But Thorin would always do this to him. Just one look, and Bilbo was falling apart. Just one look, and Bilbo was forgetting everything. Bilbo couldn't resist Thorin, that he knew. By all rights he should hide up in his room and wait for him to leave.

 

Still, just one look couldn't hurt. Just one look...

 

Bilbo crept down the stairs, peering around the corner. _There._ Behind the stack of empty boxes from the last delivery. Bilbo could see Frodo's back as he talked to someone. He darted forward, slipping behind the boxes. He couldn't peer around the corner, that would be too obvious. A quick look around showed one of the ladders he used to stack the top shelf books (he was height challenged, thank you, he had come to terms with it!) and he quickly moved it closer, not stopping to think _why_ it would be over in the  corner where they put damaged items.

 

Leaning it on the wall he darted up it, leaning on the boxes as he tried to peer over them.

 

And promptly forgot that they were empty.

 

The ladder gave a wobble, the faulty leg giving out, and Bilbo let out a shriek as he tumbled into the boxes. He saw a flash of Frodo's startled face and then cardboard was falling around him and he was landing hard on the boxes, crushing several beneath him while the rest toppled onto him.

 

Kicking away the boxes irritably Bilbo felt his face enflame as he stared up at the two men looking down at him. Frodo had a smile hidden behind a hand as he looked down at his uncle, before he looked up at their visitor.

 

Thorin held out for all of two seconds before he let out a roar of laughter, head bowed and chest heaving from the force of it. His long black hair was streaked with more white since Bilbo had last seen him, something that had begun to happen early in college from the stress of politics. His blue eyes were still an impossible shade of sapphire.

 

"Oh shut up!" Bilbo cried as he scrambled to his feet, throwing off Frodo's helping hand. He rounded on Thorin, poking his chest hard. "What are you doing here?! Out! Out this instant!"

 

"Still as graceful as ever, Bilbo," Thorin chuckled as he wiped away a tear. His blue eyes danced as he looked down at Bilbo before he reached out to cup his face with a large warm hand. "Hello, my little burglar."

 

_Thorin cupped Bilbo's face in both his hands and kissed him soundly, ignoring his shocked noise of protest. He rubbed Bilbo's cheeks as he leaned back, shaking his head fondly._

_"You truly are a wonder," he murmured. "You're my little burglar. You've stolen my heart."_

"No! None of that now," Bilbo stomped his foot petulantly and batted Thorin's hand away. "Out! Out I say! You _cannot_ be here! This is a bad dream! A nightmare!"

 

"Do you need me to pinch you?" Thorin asked with a dark smile as he moved forward to do just that. Bilbo shrieked and darted back a few steps. 

 

"Stay over there!" he demanded. "I will not play this game with you, Thorin Oakenshield!"

 

"But this is the game we always play, dear one," Thorin murmured as he took a step towards Bilbo. "Come now, don't be like that."

 

Bilbo was done. He levelled Thorin with one last glare before he turned to Frodo.

 

"I'll be upstairs," he informed him. "Let me know when the store is politician free."

 

With that he darted up the stairs before Thorin could say anything more. He locked the door behind him before racing across the flat to do the same to the other door. That done he sunk against the door with a heavy sigh.

 

Well, that could have gone better.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Three hours later and Thorin was still there.

 

Bilbo had decided he was not going to be kept prisoner in his own flat and had ventured downstairs to find Thorin seated at the cafe, reading a book and occasionally talking to Ori. Bilbo had scowled and darted past the entrance to the cafe, hurrying over to the front desk where Frodo stood.

 

"Why is he here?" he moaned as he collapsed over the front desk. "What did I do to deserve this?"

 

"He's been elected as a senator," Frodo said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He's the Shire's representative. Don't you watch the news, Uncle? He's moved back here because his office is here."

 

"This is _my_ district!" Bilbo muttered as he began to violently stack books. "He moved across Erebor to Dale, he should have stayed there!"

 

"He's a heavy favourite to be Prime Minister," Frodo said with a smile. "He's pretty much got it in the bag."

 

"I'll be sure to vote for him," Bilbo grunted. "Get him away from Hobbiton."

 

"Oh Uncle," Frodo shook his head as he saved the books from Bilbo's grasp. "Maybe he's-"

 

"Changed?" Bilbo chorused with Frodo. "I say that to myself every time. Maybe this time will be different. Maybe we'll get it right. But no. It's never right, because _we're_ not right. I fall back into his arms, and then we split, and I spend the next three months crying my eyes out every night."

 

"You're still in love with him," Frodo said with a raised eyebrow. "I know you are."

 

"Of course I am," Bilbo mumbled into his hands. "I'll never _not_ love him. You know I don't date. I can't do that to someone, have them play second fiddle to someone whom I hate as much as I love. But that doesn't change the fact that he was going to hide me away."

 

"The Equal Opportunity movement is a big thing now," Frodo said as he set the books on a trolley to be put back in the shelves. "Ninety per cent of the last count of voters were in favour of equal rights. Erebor is a beacon leading the way for people like us."

 

"Leave it be, Frodo," Bilbo sighed. "I'm not doing this song and dance again. I'm too old and my heart won't take it."

 

"You're not even thirty!" Frodo cried incredulously. Bilbo snorted softly. "twenty-nine is not old, Uncle Bilbo."

 

"Easy for a sixteen year old to say," Bilbo muttered. "I'm going upstairs. Tell Ori if he stays til closing I'll give him tomorrow off."

 

With that Bilbo slouched to the stairs, taking one last peek into the cafe.

  
Thorin was gone.

 

Bilbo sighed and made his way upstairs, trying to ignore the disappointment in his heart.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sundays were usually Bilbo's day off, but he forced himself downstairs to cover Ori's shift. The shop was quiet, as most people were home with their families. Bilbo was looking forward to the peaceful day.

 

"Uncle! Uncle!"

 

Bilbo almost dropped his cup of tea at the shout, setting it aside carefully and racing through the store to the cafe. Frodo was in front of the little television set, remote in his hand.

 

"What is it? What's on fire?" Bilbo asked as he skidded to a halt beside Frodo. Frodo pointed wordlessly at the television.

  
Thorin was on screen, several microphones in front of him. He was smiling his 'politician smile' to the crowd, Bilbo could easily see. He helped Thorin practise that smile. It never reached his eyes all the way, but it was convincing enough. The headline caught Bilbo's eye and he promptly forgot how to breathe.

 

_Senator Thorin Oakenshield comes out in favour of marriage equality!_

 

Bilbo sunk into the chair Frodo shoved under him just in time. Thorin was answering the Press's questions and Bilbo gestured for Frodo to turn it up.

 

" _-inspired the change of heart, Senator?"_

_"I have always felt this way. I'm ashamed to say that I have been forced to hide it, and who_ I _am, because of the prejudices of the Senate. But no more. I stand here, proud to be a supporter of Marriage Equality, and proud to be a part of it."_

_"Apart of it? What do you mean by that, Senator?"_

Thorin looked straight at the camera and he smiled, a true smile this time, one Bilbo was _very_ familiar with. It was the smile Thorin always wore right before he did something that completely shook Bilbo's world.

 

Bilbo's stomach dropped to his feet.

 

"Oh don't you _dare,_ " he whispered, leaning forward. As though he had heard him, Thorin's smile widened.

 

" _Why, I myself am engaged to an Ereborian local, from Hobbiton. Bilbo Baggins, owner of Bag End Book Shop._ "

 

With that, all hell broke loose on screen and Bilbo promptly toppled out of his chair in a dead faint.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bilbo awoke to the sight of Frodo fanning him with a paperback, blue eyes worried and huge in his face.

 

"I'm quite alright..." Bilbo mumbled as he sat up shakily. "Oh my... what... what happened?"

 

"You fainted, according to Frodo."

 

Bilbo's head whipped around to face the man sitting on a chair, watching the proceedings with much amusement. Frodo shuffled back to give Bilbo some room and he launched himself to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at Thorin Oakenshield.

 

"What were you _thinking?_ " he cried. "We are _not_ engaged!"

 

Frodo took the opportunity to slip from the room.

 

Thorin sighed and stood, rolling his head on his shoulders.

 

"We would be if you had let me finish yesterday," he said simply as he crossed to stand before Bilbo. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box before smoothly going down onto one knee. "Bilbo Baggins..."

 

"Oh this is not happening," Bilbo moaned, covering his eyes with a hand.

 

"Will you do me the honour..."

 

"Not happening..."

 

"Of being my husband?"

 

With that, Thorin flipped open the box to show the engagement ring nestled there, the bright blue jewel almost swirling. It wasn't a diamond, it wasn't a sapphire. Bilbo knew it was a family heirloom in the Oakenshield family, a priceless jewel that had been handed down from Oakenshield to Oakenshield.

 

"Well, Bilbo?"

 

"Are you insane?" Bilbo cried. "You come back in here after no contact for three years and just expect me to- to-"

 

Thorin rose and pulled Bilbo into his arms. Bilbo squirmed and thumped his fists against Thorin's chest.

 

"Well, Bilbo?"

 

Thorin followed his up by pressing soft kisses all over Bilbo's face, from his forehead down to his cheeks, from his nose to the tips of his ears.

 

"You can't seriously... I can't just-"

 

" _Well,_ Bilbo?"

 

Bilbo let out a sob as he reached up to grab two fistfuls of dark hair, pulling Thorin's mouth to his own. Thorin dropped the ringbox without a care, sweeping his broad arms around Bilbo's waist and pulling him up. Bilbo sobbed softly into Thorin's mouth as his body lit up, all his months of pining and crying over Thorin Oakenshield coming to a forefront in his mind.

 

"Damn you," Bilbo panted into his mouth. "Damn you, I hate you so much, Thorin Oakenshield."

 

Thorin's answer was to devour his mouth again, moving them until Bilbo's back was propped against a wall. Bilbo's fingers raced through Thorin's hair as the other man's tongue slid along the seam of his lips before pushing in. Bilbo let out a loud, unhindered moan as Thorin's hands tugged his legs around the taller man's waist. Bilbo whimpered when those hands then slid down to his rear, squeezing and holding him up.

 

Thorin released him and rested their foreheads together with a smile, a real smile. He gazed down at Bilbo and chuckled softly.

 

"It was always going to come back to this, my little burglar," he mused. "You are mine, and I am yours. Always."

 

"I hate you..." Bilbo whispered as he tugged lightly on the hair in his grip. Thorin pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

 

"I love you too," he whispered back. Bilbo let out a strangled laugh and pulled Thorin close, resting his forehead against Thorin's shoulder.

 

"Put me down," Bilbo ordered. "We're much too old for wall sex."

 

"Who said we were going to have sex?" Thorin asked with a raised eyebrow as he obliged, sliding Bilbo to the ground.

 

"Oh please," Bilbo waved his hand. "That's a given. Take me upstairs."

 

"In a moment," Thorin murmured as he swiftly kissed Bilbo again. He retrieved the ringbox from where it had fallen, taking the ring out and sliding it onto Bilbo's finger. He pressed a kiss to the hand and smiled at his fiancé. "Now we can go."

 

"Moron," Bilbo sighed as he leant up to kiss Thorin again. Thorin only smiled at him.

 

"Yes, but I'm _your_ moron."

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bilbo tugged irritably at Thorin's hair as he was slammed against the wall of his bedroom. Thorin ignored the tugging and kept on working at the hickey he was bringing up on Bilbo's neck.

 

"I said no wall sex!" Bilbo groaned. "There's a- ah- perfectly working bed ri-right th- oh! Right there!"

 

Thorin released Bilbo's neck and simply lifted the small man, much to his chagrin, and dropped him on the bed. He smirked down at Bilbo as he tugged off his jacket, dropping it in a heap on the floor. His tie followed, and he began to unbutton his shirt slowly.

 

Bilbo swallowed heavily at that and watched as creamy flesh appeared before him. Thorin knew _exactly_ the effect he was having on Bilbo. The shirt soon crumpled to the ground and then Thorin was unbuckling his belt, shoving his trousers down and standing before Bilbo in naught but boxers.

 

Bilbo whimpered softly before quickly unsnapping his suspenders and shoving them off his shoulders. His shirt followed, almost torn at the rate he pulled it off. He wriggled out of his trousers quickly, kicking them off awkwardly.

 

He sprawled out on the bed, gazing up at Thorin through half-lidded eyes. He had always been a little soft around the middle, unlike Thorin's hard muscle, but Thorin had never cared. He had seemed to adore Bilbo's soft body.

 

Thorin growled before crawling over Bilbo, kissing him deeply and running his hands over Bilbo's body. Bilbo squirmed and arched up into Thorin's touches, panting into his mouth and breaking off into moans when Thorin's hands raced down his chest and over his nipples.

 

"I've missed you so much, my little burglar," Thorin panted into his neck as he pressed bruising kisses there, his beard tickling Bilbo in a painfully familiar way. "Never let you go again... missed you so much..."

 

"Please, Thorin, please," Bilbo ran his hands over those damn shoulders, sighing as he dug his fingers into the muscle. "Please, don't tease me, I've gone too long without you."

 

Thorin grunted before pressing a quick kiss to Bilbo's lips. He retreated, reaching for his trousers and tugging them on the bed. He pulled a tube of lube and a condom out of the pocket, setting them beside Bilbo. He tossed the trousers back down to the ground before shoving his boxers down impatiently with one hand while tugging Bilbo's down with the other hand.

 

Bilbo arched his hips to help and then wrapped his legs eagerly around Thorin's waist, pulling him back down. Thorin groaned at the complete contact between them and Bilbo sighed in contentment, his eyes sliding shut as he pulled Thorin closer. He had missed this so much.

 

Thorin quickly uncapped the lube and squirted a healthy amount onto his hand, coating three fingers quickly. Bilbo arched his hips again, silently inviting Thorin in.

 

The first finger was heaven. Bilbo was dimly aware of the loud moan echoing in the room as he thrust down onto the finger. Thorin was chuckling above him again but Bilbo couldn't find it in him to care.

 

One finger quickly became two and Bilbo felt the slight twinge of pain that was to be expected. He hadn't been celibate while Thorin was gone, not in the least, but toys never did compare to the real thing.

 

The third finger had Bilbo mumbling nonsense into Thorin's neck, rocking on the fingers and panting softly. Thorin murmured back, pressing kisses to Bilbo's forehead and telling him how perfect he was, and how amazing he felt.

 

Thorin withdrew his fingers at last and tore open the condom eagerly. Bilbo snatched it from his hands before Thorin could move and was sliding it on. Thorin chuckled and drew Bilbo up into his lap for a kiss.

 

"I've missed you so," Thorin whispered into his mouth softly.

 

"Please, just please," Bilbo whimpered back. "I want you so bad."

 

Thorin ran a hand down Bilbo's back and began to lay him back against the pillows again and paused. Bilbo blinked up at him to see what had caught his attention.

 

It was the full length mirror in the corner.

 

"Thorin, what..." Bilbo's eyes widened suddenly. "Oh! No, Thorin, wait-"

 

But it was too late. Thorin was curling his arms around Bilbo's back, tugging him into his lap as he dragged him to the end of the bed, facing the mirror.

 

"Thorin!" Bilbo wailed as he was spun on the larger man's lap to face the mirror. "No!"

 

"Yes," Thorin hissed into his ear as he grasped Bilbo's thighs and spread him lewdly on his lap. "I want you to watch. I want you to watch yourself as I spear you open and take you apart."

 

"Please!" Bilbo's head thumped back against Thorin's shoulder. "Oh please! Thorin!"

 

Thorin lifted Bilbo carefully and positioned himself. "Keep your eyes on the mirror," he ordered softly.

 

Bilbo watched his own reflection as Thorin guided him down onto his thick shaft. His lips were red and swollen, his whole body flushed. Thorin was still holding his thighs, stretching him apart, and Bilbo felt completely and utterly wrecked as his lover slid inside of him.

 

"Ah! Oh God!" Bilbo cried, his back arching. "Oh yes! Thorin, _yes!_ "

 

Thorin groaned and bit his shoulder, thrusting slowly into Bilbo. He kept the pace slow and steady, each thrust deep.

 

"You look so beautiful," Thorin whispered into his ear as he thrust. "So perfect. I love you like this, so eager for me, so ready for me to tear you apart, to wreck you, and piece you back together slowly. I can do anything I want to you right now and you'll let me, won't you? _Won't you?_ "

 

"Yes, yes, yes," Bilbo chanted as he tried to urge Thorin faster. "More, oh, _more,_ Thorin!"

 

Thorin snarled into his ear before biting the lobe gently. He stood suddenly and stumbled over to the mirror, setting Bilbo on his feet.

 

"Wh- Thorin!" Bilbo cried. Thorin ignored him and grabbed his hands, placing them on the frame of the mirror and holding them there with his own.

 

"Look at yourself, Bilbo," Thorin ordered as he thrust forward. "Look at yourself. Look at me taking you  apart. You are mine, and you will _never_ forget that."

 

"Uh, ahhh!" Bilbo stared at his reflection as the whole mirror shook from the force of Thorin's thrusts. Thorin moved his hands down to Bilbo's hips as he thrust harder and harder, pulling Bilbo back to meet the movement.

 

"Are you going to come for me?" Thorin hissed into his ear. "Are you coming, Bilbo?"

 

"Ah! Yes, ah!" Bilbo screamed as he collapsed against the mirror, his orgasm ripping through him and sapping away his strength. He could feel Thorin thrusting his release into him, but Bilbo was still too dizzy on the euphoria pouring through him. His legs were shaking from the force of his orgasm and if it weren't for Thorin's arm around his waist he would have long fell to a heap on the floor.

 

Thorin chuckled into his ear as he fumbled to remove the condom and drop it into the waste basket. He half-dragged half-carried Bilbo back to bed, pulling down the comforter and sliding them both under. Bilbo dozed against his shoulder lazily, pressing kisses to the mouth that occasionally found his.

 

"Mmm... love you..." Bilbo mumbled out as his eyes slid closed. The last thing he remembered as a soft brush to his forehead and the words being whispered back into his ear.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bilbo awoke to an iron grip around his waist. He squirmed awkwardly, rolling over to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Seven in the evening. Oh damn, there went Bilbo's sleeping schedule.

 

Rolling back over he gazed at Thorin's sleeping face in wonder, slightly amazed that he was even there. He ran a hand lightly over Thorin's face before he stopped to simply stare at the ring on his finger.

 

Married. Thorin wanted them to get married. After how many years of messing everything up could it really be that simple?

 

"Stop thinking so loud," Thorin grunted as he rolled partially on top of Bilbo. "Go back to sleep."

 

Bilbo huffed and shoved Thorin off of him, rolling to face his back to the other man. Thorin instantly took the hint and moved up close behind him, spooning their bodies together. He slid an arm under Bilbo's head and tangled their left hands together, stretched out in front of them. Thorin's right arm closed over Bilbo's waist easily, tugging him close.

 

"Will we get it right this time?" Bilbo whispered softly. A soft kiss to the back of his neck was the answer.

 

"We've always gotten it right," Thorin murmured. "It's been the world that's wrong. But this time I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you."

 

Bilbo sighed happily and closed his eyes as he relaxed fully against Thorin.

 

_'Just one look and I forget everything that's happened,_ ' Bilbo thought to himself. ' _But life without Thorin is easily worse off than life with Thorin._ '

 

This was how it was supposed to be, after all. Thorin and Bilbo. Bilbo couldn't resist the other man, and he knew it was the same for Thorin.

 

This time, Bilbo was going to make sure neither of them gave up. He should never have given Thorin up all those years ago, and he was lucky enough to gain a second chance.

 

He would be a fool not to take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something crack-ish I wrote when I needed a break from Gathering Dwarrows.


End file.
